


Peepshow

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Extreme, Forced Shit Eating, Hardcore, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nasty, Peepshow, Scat, Shower Sex, Toilet slavery, Voyeurism, pee drinking, poop, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Read the tags carefully if you dont like the content of this story dont read.Every fandom has its weird fics and this is one of them.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 19





	Peepshow

Dom sat crouched down with his large green eye pressed upgainst a peephole cut in the bathroom closet door he wacthed as Adam the object of his desire got ready to take a shower.

"Fook take it all off baby,"Dom groaned as he continued to wacth Adam strip down to his boxers. 

Dom was so caught up in his peepshow that didnt notice Adam walking straight for the closet to retreve a bath towel.

Adam opned the door and stood there in shock as Dom tumbled out of the closet face foward "what the hell are you doing here,"Adam yelled.

"Well you see I was just getting a towel,"Dom lied.

"Dont lie to me were you trying to see me naked weren't you," he asked.

Dom hung his head in shame.

"Your a distusting voyer I cant belive you would invade my privacy like this,"Adam hissed out in anger. 

"I am so sorry Adam I will leave,"Dom apologized. 

"Wait dont leave,"Adam spoke as he pulled his underwere off and pushed Dom down to the bathroom floor where he instructed the other to take off his clothes. 

"Once Dom was completly naked Adam positioned his member at the entrace of Dom's mouth the green eyed boy quickly deep throated his intire length and began to suck causing the older man to groan.

Adam smirked and let out a stream of warm piss as Dom continue to suck him off the boy pulled back in disgust and spat the urine out onto the bathroom floor.

"What the fook,"he cursed.

"Do you realy think that I would fuck you with out punishment you filthy pervert,"Adam growled.

"Now lick up ever drop or your punishment will get worse,"Adam commanded.

"I refuse thats distusting,"Dom snarled as he layed back down on the floor in protest.

"Thats your choice,"Adam sighed as he shook his head and took a seat on Dom's face almost somthering the tiny boy with his large ass.

Even though Dom was upset with Adam he couldnt resist the strong desire to rim the older man's asshole.

Adam grunted and a long slick turd pushed out of his tight harry asshole and into Dom's mouth. 

Dom's eyes grew wide as he felt the turd slip into his mouth and down his throat he quickly pushed Adam off his face and puked. 

"Fook Adam why did you do that,"Dom sobbed.

"Its your punishment for spying on me darling,"Adam cooed.

"Well I dont realy like your punishments,"Dom wimpred.

Adam grined as he saw the boy trying to cover up his very visable erection. 

"That turned you on huh,"Adam questioned. 

Dom blushed and nodded. 

"Well well looks like I have myself a toilet slave,"Adam chuckled as he picked up some of his shit that fell on the floor and painted the words TOILET WHORE across Dom's chest. 

"I will finish using you and then I give you a reward how does that sound,"Adam asked. 

"Good,"Dom responded as he lay back down and finished eating the rest of Adam's smelly shit once he was done his new master invited him to take a shower. 

"You deserved it,"Adam spoke as he pushed Dom up against the shower wall and began to slowly finger the boys needy hole causing him to let out cute moans of pleasure. 

"Your such an obedient little toilet,"Adam wispred as he pressed and open mouthed kiss on Dom's shit stained lips.

"Turn around so I can make you feel good darling" 

Dom eagerly obeyed and wiggled his bum in Adam's face as the older man inserted his hardned cock into the others boy pussy.

"Fook Adam you feel amazing more more,"Dom shouted as Adam pounded into him.

Dom stoped moaning and a look of terror spread across his face as his stomach grumbled and a load of poop pushed out of his hole and onto Adam's dick.

"I am so sorry Adam I didnt mean to,"Dom cried.

"Its ok baby I think its super hot,"Adam humed as he continued to fuck his new toilet whore. 

End


End file.
